Englishman in New York
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Hay un joven que ha llegado a New York, una ciudad que detesta con todo su ser, pero en la cual debe permanecer obligadamente. Sin embargo, un amigo le mostrará un lado de la ciudad que le hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella. Quizá la gente o el lugar haga que tome un poco de afecto a Nueva York... o quizá no. Yaoi. One-Shot. Song-fic (combinación de canciones)


**Espero que disfruten de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki; mientras que la letra de la canción es de Sting. Y hay otra canción, que no es mío, sino de Luis Fonsi, pero quiero aclarar que la versión de JFla fue la que me inspiró, les dejo el link: watch?v=4bmUFRxNEIg perfectamente recomendable!

 **Advertencia:** lemon, alguna que otra mala palabra y nada más.

 **Aclaraciones:** las palabras en _kursiva_ son pensamientos literales del personaje y palabras que consideré de debía/podía resaltar. Las calles que se mencionen y espacio físicos puede que no estén del todo acordes con la realidad, primero porque no he viajado ni conozco New York; segundo porque no tenía ganas de investigar jaja admito que es un error mío.

 **Extras:** recuerden siempre hacerlo con protección jaja más en estas circunstancias.

‒ ‒ ‒

 **"Englishman In New York"**

El viaje había comenzado bien en el aeropuerto, las personas no suelen ser muy diferentes en estos lugares del mundo, lo sé porque no es mi primer viaje y ya he ido otras veces a New York. La única diferencia en este viaje es que me quedaré por más de un solo día, mi estadía en dicha ciudad será permanente. Lamentablemente permanente, no volveré de nuevo a mi amada Inglaterra. Y el trabajo es la razón de mi estadía en este lugar que roza lo desagradable y el buen gusto, pero que rebasa de gente corriendo y apurada, de indigentes y rincones oscuros y miserables que muestran la verdad de estos sitios. No es un lugar hermoso, pero la empresa para la que trabajo necesitaba personal en dicho lugar y, siendo uno de sus mejores ejecutivos, yo fui el elegido. De todas maneras, no me arrepiento, gano mucho más dinero en este país que en mi amada Inglaterra.

Esta mañana me levanté de la cama con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Llevo una semana en esta pestilente ciudad y no he podido poner un pie en ella por estar metido en la oficina haciendo cosas de la empresa. Sí, _cosas_ , porque esto de acomodar toda una empresa no tiene un nombre fijo, pues es como si yo supervisara todo. Soy contador, tesorero, administrativo, jefe de personal, jefe de jefes y jefe director ejecutivo; en resumen: esta semana he hecho todo lo de ese lugar. _Necesito distracción por un día. Este sábado es mío y sólo mío._

Encendí la radio para que hubiera algo de ruido en ese silencioso apartamento, pues elegí el que esté más alejado de las calles principales para que el ruido de los autos no estropeara mi sueño, mi almuerzo, mi desayuno, _mi vida en definitiva._ Sonaban algunas canciones bailables cuando me adentré en la ducha, me permití bailar un poco en el baño y mirarme al espejo mientras arreglaba mi cabello pelirrojo. Hace mucho que no voy a una discoteca, cosa que a mí me encantaba y era "conocido" en las noches de Inglaterra, no muy abundantes pero sí interesantes. _No soy viejo para esas cosas, simplemente tuve suerte de ser muy inteligente para mis 28 años y aún parezco más joven que mi edad actual._

Me vestí con un jean y una remera de mangas cortas, encima un suéter, me puse zapatillas marrones, que yo mismo consideraba los más casuales que poseía. Me miré al espejo y me sonreí, _siempre me consideré una persona atractiva_ , y a mí consideración voy casual, pues simplemente voy a recorrer esta inmunda ciudad por la curiosidad que me genera el simple hecho de conocer.

Abrí la alacena y deseché de inmediato la idea de tomar café, pues a esta hora ni siquiera lo necesito. Decidí preparar un té mientras hacía las tostadas para el desayuno, y al notar que realmente tenía ganas, preparé jugo de naranja. _Me gusta esta clase de desayuno_. Al tiempo que esperaba a que las tostadas estuvieran listas, tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a un amigo que vive en New York, con la esperanza de que estuviese despierto.

Una vez me hube sentado a tomar mi desayuno, comencé a mirar las noticias en la TV, e inspeccionar mis e-mails, siempre me llegan montones al día. Pero al ser día sábado no respondí ninguno de los mails de mi jefe, pues él sabe que le responderé el lunes directamente. No trabajo los fines de semana, mi personal puede estar sólo un día y tener su día libre un domingo, la empresa no se vendrá a pique por eso. Cuando terminé mi té, tostadas y jugo, sonó mi celular. Lo atendí después de ver el número de quien me llamaba.

― ¡Bryan! ―grité a modo de saludo.

― ¡Hola Yuriy! ¿Cómo has estado? Hasta que te acuerdas de tu amigo a distancia ―comentó y rio fuertemente. Le comencé a contar sobre mi estadía en New York, cómo me había costado tener un día de paz, pues desde el lunes que mi avión aterrizó he estado en la empresa, y explicándole que por ese motivo no lo había llamado ni propuesto que nos juntáramos.

― ¡Oh, pelirrojo! ―me dijo cuándo hube finalizado mi relato. ―Tienes un acento tan inglés que me da ciertas náuseas ―. Su comentario no me cayó mal por el simple hecho de que lo conocía, y a él le parece demasiado afeminado el acento inglés. Lo cual es un poco caradura considerando que ambos somos homosexuales y ya de por sí, las personas piensan que somos afeminados, pero no le voy a discutir nada. ―Nos vemos en la esquina de la 5° Avenida y la 78.

―Está bien, nos veremos allá, hasta luego ―le dije y nos despedimos.

 _ **I don't drink coffee I take tea my dear  
I like my toast done on one side  
And you can hear it in my accent when I talk  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
**_  
Tomé mi sobretodo negro, el más informal que tenía y que poseía cuatro botones que a mí consideración eran lindos adornos, y me lo coloqué después de ordenar la cocina y limpiar lo que acababa de ensuciar. Por instinto, antes de salir, tomé el paraguas que siempre llevaba conmigo en Inglaterra, con su clima tan inestable y llamativo.

Salí del departamento con tranquilidad, pues conozco la impuntualidad de Bryan. Me decidí a bajar por el ascensor, dado que no quiero bajar cinco pisos, _es demasiado tedioso._ Una vez abajo me decidí a caminar hasta la quinta avenida, que queda bastante alejada de mi departamento, pero no me importa. _Voy a conocer un poco de esta inmunda ciudad._

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, se nota que ni en día sábado estas personas dejan de trabajar por un momento, u hoy es un fin de semana bastante concurrido por los habitantes. Los locales estaban aún abiertos y me decidí a ver un poco de ropa, pero la ropa que me gusta no está, no hay muchas cosas sobrias o elegantes. New York sigue siendo tan desprolija e insoportable como siempre ha sido, no me extraña que la gente viva de prisa y con ropa gastada, si nada de eso se presta ni a la elegancia ni a los modales que deben tener.

Un sujeto me empujó el hombro y, aunque yo no le dije nada, él no se disculpó, sólo dijo un burdo "mira por donde caminas, imbécil". Me molestó tanto su forma de responderme que no pude evitar golpearlo detrás de las rodillas con mi paraguas, el tipo se cayó al suelo en un segundo, _pues los neoyorkinos son distraídos hasta para caminar,_ pero tardó tanto en ponerse de pie que me perdí entre la multitud. Igual no me molestaría si quisiera pelear conmigo, sé que le ganaré, pero no quiero ensuciarme.

 _ **See me walking down Fifth Avenue  
A walking cane here at my side  
I take it everywhere I walk  
I'm an Englishman in New York**_

Mientras descendía por la avendina Número 5 iba mirando las vidrieras de los negocios de esos lugares. La ropa de New York no me parece la más bella del mundo, _al contrario_. Es colorida, de mala calidad y de un diseño completamente espantoso. No sé si es por mi preferencia por mi amada Inglaterra o si realmente es fea la ropa, pero es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento. Sólo miro las vidrieras por diversión mientras mis piernas me llevan hacia la esquina donde me encontraré con Bryan.

Bryan Kuznetsov, un nombre cercano a los norteamericanos pero con un apellido muy alejado, tanto por su origen Ruso como por su apariencia rusa. Lo conocí cuando el muchacho estaba de viaje en Inglaterra, resultó ser mi vecino de departamento. Ruidoso, escandaloso y muy desordenado, se fue volviendo mi mejor amigo, lo quiera yo o no. Pues cada dos por tres lo tenía golpeando la puerta de mi departamento, a la de la mañana, para pedirme pan o azúcar o algo de comer porque el muy idiota no había ido a comprar durante el día. _Me sacaba de quicio debo admitir._

Pero con el tiempo lo fui conociendo y me fue cayendo mejor su presencia en mi departamento. El muchacho era hijo de una mujer neoyorkina y un hombre ruso que había inmigrado con su familia a dicho lugar, _he ahí el motivo de tan extraña fusión de nombres._ El punto es… que lo conocí como un estudiante de intercambio de Estados Unidos, le habían dado una beca por seis meses si mal no recuerdo. En medio de esos seis meses, no solo le presenté la noche inglesa, sino que me comentó su orientación sexual, que resultó ser la misma que la mía. Sí, es como lo piensan, los dos somos homosexuales. Y si piensan que nos acostamos, la respuesta es sí. Varias noches terminamos encamados en mi departamento o en el suyo, si estaban uno al lado del otro. Nunca fuimos algo más que amigos con derecho, pero cuando se fue se mantuvo una amistad a distancia muy particular y muy interesante.

Ahora le tocaba a él mostrarme su ciudad y más vale que las noches neoyorkinas sean igual de interesantes que las inglesas. No es que busque comparar todo lo que veo con mi amada Inglaterra, pero es la nostalgia de quien está lejos de su hogar con gente desconocida y extraña a su alrededor. Como la que camina a mí alrededor ahora. Debo tener algo en la cara, en el cuerpo o en el cabello o en algún lado porque las personas no paran de mirarme. _¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos sujetos? ¿Qué tengo eh?_

Seguramente los muy idiotas están pensando que por ser ingles soy un homosexual delicado y con modales de dama inglesa. Pero si lo pienso bien sí soy homosexual, sí me repugnan algunas costumbres y sí tomo mi té como típico inglés. Pero aunque estén en lo correcto con algunas generalidades, eso no les da derecho a que me observen como me observan. _Manga de idiotas resentidos y envidiosos, seguramente desearían estar en mis zapatos._ Los mire con altanería y seguí caminando calle abajo hasta llegar al lugar pactado por mi amigo.

Me pare en la esquina pactada y contemplé mi celular. Eran las once de la mañana y no había señales de Bryan, pese a que pactamos juntarnos allí a las 10:30. Como siempre, su impuntualidad es increíble. No creo que todos los neoyorkinos sean así, pero supongo que sí, pues los únicos que conozco son impuntuales y algo desfachatados. No sé cómo este tipo puede ser abogado siendo como es. Pobres de sus clientes que lo tienen que aguantar al sujeto este. _Aunque sea uno de los mejores teniendo sexo, jamás sería su cliente._

Lo esperé un par de minutos mientras contemplaba a la gente pasar rápidamente. Eso sí es igual en todas las grandes ciudades del mundo, _y en las no tan grandes también_ , la gente anda apurada inclusive un sábado en la mañana. Muchos trabajan a este horario, y sin ir más lejos yo también lo hacía cuando recién comencé en la empresa. Pero ahora siendo uno de los jefes supervisores puedo darme estos pequeños lujos.

― ¡Yuriy! ―gritó una voz conocida desde la esquina del frente. Allí pude ver a Bryan, vestido con muchos colores, como típico neoyorkino. Esperó a que el semáforo fuera rojo para cruzar casi corriendo la calle. Una vez llegó a mi lado me abrazó fuertemente, le correspondí al abrazo y pude oler su colonia. _Seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba, muy rico._ Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Seguía habiendo la misma conexión y Amistad que antes. ―Perdona la demora, ¿hace mucho que estás esperando?

―Si hubiera venido a la hora acordada harían cuarenta minutos que estaría aquí parado, pero como te conozco me vine lentamente hasta aquí ―. Me contempló con una sonrisa pícara, encontrándole el doble sentido en mis palabras pero decidiendo no decirlo en voz alta. ―Hace 10 minutos que te espero, nada más.

―Me conoces bien ―dijo entre risas. ―Y si no te conociera tan bien, te preguntaría: ¿Qué haces con un paraguas en un día soleado, hermano? ―Y siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que había salido con el paraguas a cuestas esta mañana. _Me ganó la costumbre,_ pues como llueve tanto en Londres siempre salgo con mi paraguas negro por si acaso. Con razón las personas me miraban tan extraño en la calle, si hay un sol de los más radiante e impresionante en el firmamento y yo protegiéndome contra la lluvia. _Me sentí el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra y el más desubicado del mundo.  
_  
 _ **Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety  
You could end up as the only one  
Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society  
At night a candle's brighter than the sun**_

Caminamos unos minutos por la ciudad, donde Bryan me mostraba los mejores lugares para comer y para comprar ropa. He de admitir que esos lugares sí parecían tener ropa de calidad y de buen gusto, o sea, que a mí me gusten. Después me dio un par de vueltas por lo lugares de comida. Me gusta la comida chatarra, pero no la como todo el tiempo; _no obstante estos maldito neoyorkinos, ¿no tienen otra cosa que no sea comida chatarra?_ Me cansé de ver en ese corto trayecto _hot dogs_ o hamburguesas, simplemente me asqueó la idea de comer allí después de tanto olor a frito.

Mientras Bryan se reía de mis caras de asco rotundo, me encaminó a hacer el recorrido por los restaurants más caros y lujosos de la ciudad. Allí sí servían comida comestible, valga la redundancia. _Gracias al cielo que aún existen estos lugares en New York_ , porque si no nunca podría haber salido a comer afuera. Sin embargo, de todos los lugares que recorrimos, tanto que se hizo un poco más del mediodía, Bryan me llevó a uno en especial.

Vale aclarar, que anduve trayendo a cuestas el paraguas todo el recorrido, ¡obviamente que no le di ninguna utilidad! Si el sol brilló sobre nuestras cabezas durante todo el trayecto. Mi querido y "agradable" amigo no dejó escapar ninguna oportunidad para hacerme notar este error que había cometido. _A veces me cae muy mal este sujeto._

Finalmente llegamos a un restaurante bastante tranquilo y algo alejado del a ciudad. Era muy vistoso y poseía grandes ventanales que nos daban vista hacia las personas que caminaban un poco más despacio, pues parecían más tranquilos. Mi amigo me explicó que había muchas casas y hogares en esta zona, y que a causa de ello no había mucha gente corriendo para ir al trabajo. Pero lo más importante de ese lugar es que no sirven comida chatarra para mi gran suerte y mi paladar. Eso fue un alivio para mí y provocó una especie de carcajada por parte de mi amigo neoyorkino. _Supongo que para él todo lo que yo hago o digo es motivo de burla, ya no recuerdo cómo es que me cayó bien este sujeto. ¡¿Qué le vi?!_

Una vez nos sentamos en una mesa, que poseía un mantel color azul marino y un florero con rosas rosadas, falsas por supuesto pero eso no les quitaba el buen gusto. También presté atención a la música, era un mix de pop y jazz, quizá algo de pop movido y canciones de moda aleatorias, eso ayudó a hacer el ambiente más ameno. _Es un detalle interesante._ Me encantan los detalles de este restaurante.

Charlamos un poco sobre el recorrido y nos quejamos del dolor de pies, y en cuestión de minutos llegó un mozo a entregarnos la cartilla para que pudiéramos hacer un pedido. El hombre fue muy amable y atento, razón por la cual le tuve que agradecer y éste se fue.

― ¿Es necesario que seas tan cortés? ―preguntó Bryan algo molesto.

―Pero nos atendió bien, lo ideal es agradecerle y ser amables también, ¿o no? ―le respondí y enarqué una ceja. A veces no entiendo a este hombre, quien se rio después de escuchar lo que le dije.

―Eres un inglés muy inglés, Yura. Y eso que tienes un nombre muy ruso para ser inglés ―comentó usando mi apodo en vez de mi nombre. _¿Quién le dio esa confianza? Ah, cierto; yo le di esa confianza cuando me acosté con él. A veces maldigo mi elección de hombres._

―Además ―comencé a decir sin darme cuenta y valiéndome de la confianza que le tenía a Bryan, ―tiene buen trasero, quiero su número de teléfono. ―Ante este comentario mi amigo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a reír a carcajadas, de nuevo. _Creo que tengo cara de payaso._

―Eres un genio ―dijo entre risas y esbocé una sonrisa de superioridad. ―Un educado, cortés y pedante genio ―recalcó con énfasis. Unos segundos después, en que su carcajada se logró calmar, se decidió a seguir hablando mientras ambos mirábamos el papel que nos había entregado el mozo. ―No has cambiado en eso, sigues siendo el mismo pervertido adicto a las salidas y a conocer nuevas parejas sexuales.

― ¿Tienes que decirlo de esa manera? ―cuestioné sin despegar mis ojos de la cartilla. ―No necesito que todo el restaurante se entere de ese detalle.

Una vez hubimos decidido qué comer, esperamos a que llegase de nuevo el camarero, a quien pude contemplar un poco mejor. A decir verdad, no sólo tiene un buen trasero, sino que su rostro es muy dulce y hermoso, casi inocente se podría decir, y delata que no tiene más de 25 años, sino es que tiene menos. Su cabello zanahoria contrasta bien con la tez pálida de su rostro y sus ojos verdes son como dos esmeraldas en medio un lago blanco. No sé si es que estoy desesperado o realmente me parece atractivo, pero si voy a estar aquí una buena temporada debo aprovechar, ¿no?

― ¿Ya decidieron señores? ―preguntó en un tono bastante llamativo para mí, no por el hecho de no haberlo escuchado nunca, sino porque lo he escuchado toda mi vida.

―Yo quiero una milanesa con huevo frito y papas fritas ―contestó Bryan devolviéndole la carta que le había dado con anterioridad.

―Muy bien ―comentó colocándose la carta debajo del brazo, acto seguido me miró. Pero yo seguía contemplando al muchacho con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y sin ocultar lo guapo que me parecía. ― ¿Usted…?

―A ti ―dije haciéndome el que no me daba cuenta de lo que decía.

― ¿Disculpe? ―dijo sonrojándose y sobresaltándose ante mi dicho. No pude evitar dejar salir una ligera risa.

―Quiero espaguetis con salsa Bolognesi y un vino tinto; veo que tienen Catena Zapata, y ese mismo quiero ―. Bryan me miró con una cara de espanto, pues el precio del vino era demasiado caro, pero lo puedo pagar.

―Bien ―dijo el joven mozo anotando lo que le había pedido con cierto nerviosismo. No sé si es producto de mis comentarios o por el hecho de que le haya pedido un vino caro. ―Entonces… ―comenzó a decir, pero me atrevía a interrumpirle.

―Eres londinense, ¿verdad?

Al principio se sorprendió por mi comentario, pero después elevó la cabeza de la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo y me contempló. Pude ver un deje de asombro, de admiración y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer he dado en el blanco, _me es imposible no reconocer a un compatriota, más con su acento tan marcado._

―Sí ―respondió sin deshacer su sonrisa. ― ¿Usted también?

―Exactamente ―respondí y le contemplé con la sonrisa más seductora que pude esbozar.

―Les traeré sus pedidos inmediatamente ―dijo ahora con una sonrisa aún más encantadora que, acompañada por su gran sonrojo, lo hizo ver más lindo de lo que ya era.

En cuanto se volteó para regresar a la cocina con el pedido, extendí la mano para introducir en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una servilleta en la que le había escrito un pequeño mensaje. Después lo vi alejarse lentamente, con una gracia que parecía iba dirigida a mí mismo. _A veces me amo por ser tan genial_ , y por lograr ese comportamiento en algunos varones, estoy seguro que ese chico es tan homosexual como Bryan o yo.

―Me sorprendes, eh ―escuché decir a mi amigo, quien estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y me contemplaba con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza. Yo me encogí de hombros mientras reía un poco más visiblemente.

―Creo que el hecho de que sea de Londres lo hace más atractivo ―comenté al aire y viendo a la nada.

―Creo que extrañas demasiado Europa, pero tus encantos nunca se pierden ―dijo antes de desviar la mirada hacia la calle. No pude evitar ver como el perfil de ese hombre de lavandas cabellos me resultaba nuevamente atractivo, como mi mente viajaban nuevamente hacia esas épocas de revolcones y de pasiones que nunca se volverán a repetir. _Ahora recuerdo lo que me gustaba de él, su masculinidad;_ cómo a pesar de ser gay era tan masculino como siempre fue, tan dominante y apasionado con todo. _Creo que su ser mismo me atrajo y aún me atrae, pero ya no con el mismo ánimo de antes._

Charlamos por un momento hasta que en cuestión de minutos se acercó de nuevo el joven con una bandeja en la cual estaban nuestros platos. Con cierta gracia, moviendo sus caderas inclusive, colocó nuestros platos en su lugar. Acto seguido destapó el vino y lo puso en medio de la mesa, junto al florero que adornaba la misma. Pude ver con sutileza como guiñaba un ojo hacia donde yo estaba y me dedicaba unas miradas bastante sugerentes. Al parecer había leído mi papel y le había gustado lo que leyó. Con disimulo, le lancé un beso sin hacer ruido y haciendo le mínimo movimiento. Él se sonrojó y sujetó la bandeja con ambas manos, colocándola contra su pecho.

―Que lo disfruten ―dijo y se alejó sonriendo.

―Gracias ―dijimos al unísono.

Comenzamos a comer mientras Bryan me seguía mirando con cierta resignación. _Si él sabe cómo soy, ¿para qué me invita?_ Sabe que no me resisto a una cara bonita y a un buen cuerpo; _mi carne es débil, y lo reconozco. Es débil pero selectiva a la vez._ Selecciono cuidadosamente a mis parejas y amantes, cosa de no arrepentirme después de ello. Hasta ahora no me arrepiento de ninguno, pese a que rabeo mucho con Bryan.

Charlamos un poco sobre la comida y lo deliciosa que estaba. Obviamente, el vino le encantó; buen tomador de todo tipo de bebidas y con un paladar bastante bueno para detectar buenos vinos, pero quedamos en que yo lo pagaría pues no contaba con tanto dinero como para costearlo él mismo. Simplemente fue otro gasto, o gusto lujoso, que me suelo dar. Las vacaciones en el Caribe no se verán afectadas porque compre este vino o no, solo es otro gasto más comparado con mi sueldo y las acciones que poseo como gerente principal. Quizá tenga un jefe, pero me doy muchos lujos como para quejarme.

Cuando se hubo hecho un breve silencio mientras ambos disfrutábamos de nuestros platillos, vi como mi amigo abría los ojos como platos y se sobresaltaba en su silla tras leer un mensaje de texto que le llegó a su celular. No le pregunté de qué se trataba dado que no es asunto mío, asique seguí comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Hey, Yura, ¿quieres salir esta noche? ―preguntó.

― ¿Salir? ¿A una disco o a tomar algo?

― ¡A una disco, hombre! Vamos a ir a bailar con unos amigos esta noche, si quieres venir estás más que invitado. ―Me explicó con cierto entusiasmo, que me contagió rápidamente.

―Me encanta la idea ―le dije después de tomar un sorbo del vino que había comprado. Mientras me relamía los labios varias preguntas pasaron por mi mente, entonces comencé a interrogar a mi amigo neoyorkino.

― ¿Con quién iremos?

―Son dos compañeros de trabajo, se llaman Ivan y Sergei.

― ¿Ambos soy gays, verdad?

―Sí, Yuriy ―contestó con fastidio y una risa nuevamente burlona. ―No te preocupes, ambos son gays e iremos a un nuevo club bailable para homosexuales que abrió hace un par de semanas, y aún es relativamente nuevo.

―Entonces me interesa aún más ―respondí terminando mi plato de espaguetis y limpiándome la boca con una servilleta. ― ¿En tu casa a las once de la noche?

―Cierto que en Inglaterra comienzas más temprano todo ―comentó y comió el último pedazo de su milanesa y la última papa frita que quedaba en su plato. A veces pienso que come como un cerdo, pero ignoraré ese hecho. ―Pero está bien a esa hora.

―Te haré una última pregunta ―le dije mirándolo a los ojos. ―Nosotros ya no tenemos veinte años, dime que a donde iremos hay hombres de 28 o más.

―Justamente por eso iremos a ese lugar ―comentó como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro. ―Porque ya nos cansamos de sentirnos viejos en esos clubes bailables… entonces decidimos ir a un lugar donde se aceptan a hombres mayores de 28 y mujeres mayores de 25. De todas maneras, me da más miedo encontrar un viejo de 60 años que un joven de 16.

―Tu comentario es algo discriminatorio ―le retruqué tras beber un poco más de vino.

― ¡Discriminatorio pero real! ―se defendió. ―No quiero que alguien que dobla mi edad se me tire encima, lo golpearía ―. Bebió un poco de vino también. ― ¡Y sabes que lo haría!

―Sí, como te pasó en Inglaterra ―dije recordando nuestros días de salidas cuando él era mi vecino. ―Nos corrieron de ese lugar y nunca más volví a ir.

―Ese tipo se merecía esa golpiza, ¿o me dirás que no? ―me contestó y elevó su copa de vino.

― ¿Por qué brindaríamos?

―Porque estás conmigo, porque saldrás con nosotros esta noche y porque… no sé, ¿por los viejos tiempos?

―Amén hermano ―le dije en tono relajado.

Ambos chocamos nuestras copas en el aire, contemplamos un poco como el vino se movía en el interior de las mismas y después las bebimos con cierta velocidad pero saboreando el contenido. Acto seguido, nos contemplamos el uno al otro. Por breves momentos pude sentir la misma chispa que había habido antes entre nosotros, cómo el deseo se hacía visible en ese preciso instante. Sentía nuevamente como nos íbamos seduciendo entre los dos, pero suspiramos y bajamos la mirada en cuanto notamos que estaba regresando la atracción que sentíamos. Ninguno quería reavivar esa llama que se estaba comenzando a formar de nuevo, pues en algún momento nos volveríamos a separar y el dolor era algo que no queríamos pasar.

―Llama a tu chico, Yura. Así nos vamos ―espetó con un poco de brusquedad, pero la ignoré.

No le hice ningún comentario y simplemente contemplé al londinense mientras caminaba atendiendo a otros clientes. En cuanto me vio, comprendió que le estaba pidiendo la cuenta, por lo que se encaminó a la cocina.

―Ahora veremos si funcionó o no tu táctica ―comentó Bryan con entusiasmo.

Cuando el joven se acercó traía un papel en la mano, supongo que es el ticket de la cuenta. Obviamente, era bastante alta, pero cada uno pagó su plato y yo pagué el vino sin ningún problema. Intercambiamos nuevamente miradas y él dejó el papel en la mesa. Acto seguido se despidió con un _"Hasta luego Señores"_ , lo cual llamó mi atención pues eso sí que no lo esperaba, pero era señal de que había funcionado.

Es más comprobamos que sí había funcionado pues leímos la parte de atrás de la cuenta, el cual decía _"Gracias Yuriy, soy Brookyn..."_ y su número de teléfono. Al final lo había hecho otra vez, había conseguido el número de teléfono de alguien a quien deseaba. Definitivamente le hablaré a este muchacho para salir en un futuro no muy lejano. Bryan me felicitó y afirmó que no había cambiado en nada. Efectivamente, no he cambiado porque no he perdido mi toque. _Ahora queda ver si la noche neoyorkina me sienta tan bien como las noches inglesas._

 _ **Takes more than combat gear to make a man  
Takes more than a license for a gun  
Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can  
A gentleman will walk but never run**_

Esa misma noche fui a la casa de Bryan, y ahí conocí a sus amigos, Ivan y Sergei. Ambos me parecieron personas bastante agradables y son gays igual de masculinos que mi amigo, supongo que por algo ellos son sus mejores amigos y por algo saldrá con ellos. No tuve mucho que decir de sus personalidades, salvo que Sergei parecía ser el más rudo de los tres y tomaba más cerveza que cualquiera de los presentes. El más bajito, Ivan, parecía ser la voz de la semi-razón en ese departamento de desenfreno que no terminó en orgía porque la meta era llegar a la discoteca.

Bebimos lo más que nuestros cuerpos nos permitieron y finalmente decidimos salir del lugar. Había quedado, por mensajes vale aclarar, que iríamos en el auto de Bryan, pero que todos llevaríamos dinero para regresar en taxi. El alcohol había hecho un poco de estragos en mi cuerpo y mente, por lo que coloqué la radio de mi amigo a todo volumen con música pop y reggaetón, cosa de que todos pudiéramos ambientarnos al estilo de este lugar y de la noche. _Estaba siendo un viaje muy psicodélico_ y, con las luces de esa ciudad que no duerme apuntándonos de manera permanente, aún más psicodélico se hizo el viaje hasta el tan ansiado club bailable.

Debo admitir que al bajar del auto, noté que no había arreglado demasiado mi estilo. Un jean simple, zapatillas negras y una camisa negra con detalles en bordó, la cual había desabotonado los primeros dos botones. El cinturón que había elegido contaba con una brillante hebilla con forma de lobo, un detalle que me encantó del mismo; y para completar todo una campera de cuerpo bordó. Me sentía sencillo y con el _look_ y actitud perfecta para encantar a quien yo quisiera.

Ingresamos sin ningún problema al lugar y la oscuridad, mezclada con las luces de colores intermitentes y oscilantes, provocaron en nosotros buenas vibras de ese sitio. _No salía a lugares así desde… bueno, desde que llegué a New York_ , pues debo admitir que todos mis fines de semana en Inglaterra se gastan yendo a discotecas o a tomar tragos con amigos y/o amantes y/o salientes y/o amigos con derechos. _Sí, en mi amada Inglaterra soy bastante popular entre los clubes gays._

―Es hora de brillar, Tala ―me dijo Bryan al oído mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura, invitándome a bailar con él y utilizando el apodo por el que me conocían en las noches inglesas. _Amo que me llamen así, me dota de poder y de una sensualidad que sólo yo puedo sentir. A veces pienso que me amo y me preocupo, luego recuerdo que muchos hombres me aman, y otros me envidian, y se me pasa._

Nos dirigimos al medio de la pista mientras comenzaba a sonar una de las canciones más populares y todos gritaban de emoción, por los efectos del alcohol seguramente. Comenzamos a bailar bastante pegados, moviéndonos al ritmo del reggaetón que sonaba en ese momento. Movimos las cabezas con cierta sensualidad, sin importar si nos rozábamos o no, nos teníamos mucha confianza, la suficiente como para bailar de la manera más lasciva y sensual posible. _Siendo libres el uno con el otro y moviéndonos al ritmo indicado._

Pronto sus otros amigos llegaron a nosotros con tragos en sus manos, cuatro vasos de colores que nos fuimos intercambiando a medida que pasaban las canciones. Ellos se acoplaron rápidamente. Pude verlos como se movían junto con Bryan y éste se encontraba en medio de ambos, era como verlos tener sexo con ropa. Algo demasiado gráfico hasta para mí, pero que no me molestó. Me uní a ellos y juntos bailamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Terminamos los tragos y decidí comprar un par de tragos más, esta vez más grandes. Ron y vodka, dos vasos de uno y dos vasos del otro, los cuales también los intercambiamos entre nosotros. _Una canción latina comenzó a sonar, no me molestó pero me llamó la atención._ La gente se volvía loca con la voz de esa mujer con un vibrato bastante bueno para ser cantante de reggaetón, pero no me puse a analizar eso y seguí bailando con mis amigos ahora.

Por momentos, me encontraba demasiado cerca de Bryan y nuestros labios amenazaban con juntarse, inclusive llegó un momento en que sus amigos desaparecieron en medio de la cantidad de personas que había y nos quedamos solos bailando. Nos acercamos aún más y sentí como sus manos se entrelazaban en mi cintura, no tuve más que tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo fijamente. Nos movimos al ritmo y nos rozamos completamente, no pude evitar tomar el impulso de acercarme a él y empezar a besarlo con un gran deseo. Creo que fue el impulso del momento. Pero pronto Bryan me empujó y rio fuertemente, mas en medio del ruido su risa quedó opacada.

En cuestión de segundos, en los que seguimos bailando, noté como los ojos de mi amigo con derechos se quedaron fijos en un lugar de la pista. Por la curiosidad dirigí mi vista hacia donde miraba él y pude ver que contemplaba a un joven de rasgos asiáticos sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en los rincones del club. De inmediato comprendí que sus deseos se habían desviado de persona, y _ya no recaían sobre mí._

―Iré por alcohol, aprovecha ahora ―le dije al oído, pero tuve que gritar para que me escuchase. Él asintió y en cuanto comencé a caminar hacia la barra, él se dirigió hacia el joven asiático. Espero que él pase una hermosa noche y agradezco que ese joven haya llamado su atención, dado que no quiero terminar encamado con Bryan.

Medio bailando y medio caminando, llegué a la barra, donde pedí un vaso de whisky con jugo de pomelo, bien cargado. Me senté en la barra y desde ahí contemplé la pista donde todos bailaban igual de desfachatados que Bryan y yo. _Creo que desde esta perspectiva es mejor contemplar la disco._ Hubo un momento en que la música se calló por dos segundos, siendo los gritos de la gente quienes resaltaron en medio de tal silencio. En medio de los silbidos de frustración, me entregaron el trago por el que pagué y comencé a beber con tranquilidad.

En cuanto comenzó a sonar nuevamente la música, la gente empezó a gritar de júbilo, pero al identificar la canción, no pude evitar refunfuñar y darle un buen trago a mi bebida. _No lo puedo creer, en Inglaterra también se escucha esta endemoniada canción; en todo el mundo se escucha esta canción de mierda. ¡Cómo la odio!_ De sólo pensar en bailar esa mierda, me da náuseas, por eso mismo me dediqué a beber mi trago. Lo bebí durante los primeros segundos de la canción. _¡Cielos, si pese a odiarla conozco la letra!_

En medio de mis quejas estaba cuando noté una mirada que venía de un hombre apoyado en una pared. Lo contemplé por un par de segundos mientras la canción odiosa sonaba.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote._ Supongo que me está mirando a mí, no hay otra persona sentada en la barra, todos están bailando la canción inmunda que está sonando.

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_. Vi cómo se iba acercando con la mirada fija en mí, su paso era tan seductor y demandante que no pude evitar emocionarme por el hecho de haber llamado la atención de un sujeto así.

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome._ Aproveché para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza, hombros anchos y bien marcados. Unos pectorales que se dejaban ver a través de esa camisa azul casi transparente que lleva consigo. Quizá me equivoque, pero puedo apostar que su cabello es de dos tonos de azul y, si me acerco más, podré ver si esos ojos son realmente tan rojos como dos rubíes en medio de este mar de luces.

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy_. Me levanté de mi asiento, terminando de beber el vaso en el camino. Caminé hacia él con los pasos más seductores que podía dar teniendo en cuenta el alcohol en mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué frente a él, le ofrecí el trago, él lo recibió y se terminó de tomar el último sorbo. Acto seguido, dejó el vaso junto a la barra y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

No estábamos muy pegados, al contrario, ambos manteníamos una distancia prudente. Con movimientos lentos y sensuales movía su cuerpo junto al mío mientras me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la música que no paraba de sonar. _Nunca pensé que estaría bailando esta canción, pero así parece._ Esos ojos hipnóticos que él fija en mí me han llevado a mover las caderas al compás de _Despacito_ , como si no hubiera un mañana y como si esa fuese mi canción favorita. Mi vista estaba ya un poco nublada por el alcohol, pero podía ver claramente la sonrisa que estaba esbozando mientras admiraba mí bailar.

Una vez finalizó la canción odiosa, comenzó a sonar otra inmediatamente, por esa razón seguimos bailando sin importar mucho más. Nos acercamos a medida que la música iba haciéndose más rápida. Vi como con sus manos me invitaba a acercarme más a él, y una sonrisa pícara se hizo presente en su rostro; pero con un movimiento de cabeza le desafié a que fuera él quien se me acercara primero. Él aceptó el desafío, se acercó a mí y yo me volteé, dándole la espalda, aprovechando la cercanía para menear mis caderas con el ritmo agitado de la música electrónica mezclara con pop. De inmediato sentí como me tomaba por las caderas y se movía junto a mí, acompañando mi ritmo. Moví mis hombros acompañando la música y me giré un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. _¡Wow!, realmente tiene ojos rubíes._

Nos movimos al compás del ritmo, de un lado al otro pero sin separar nuestras caderas. Sus pantalones ajustados dejaban sentir fácilmente como algo iba en aumento a medida que se rozaba con mi trasero de una manera casi descarada, pero que a la vez no me pareció descarada. _Quizá porque el chico es guapo y me atrae no me molestó esa acción de él._

Nuevamente la canción terminó y siguió otra, con un puertorriqueño que cantaba algo desafinado, pero con los arreglos electrónicos era el mejor. Igual no me importó, seguimos bailando ahora de frente, y me atreví a colocar mi rodilla entre las suyas, aprovechando que él era un par de centímetros más alto. Al principio se sorprendió de mí accionar, pero después se atrevió a bailar con mucha más intensidad, provocando que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran con impudor. A mitad de la canción, nuestros ojos quedaron clavados el uno en el otro y por un momento vi como el mundo se detuvo, sólo unos breves segundos en los que ni siquiera le presté atención a la canción. Fue en esos segundos, en donde ambos nos hipnotizamos con la mirada contraria, nos acercamos lo suficiente como para juntar nuestros labios.

Al principio fue un beso lento, casi tímido y de desconocidos, pero pronto abrimos nuestras bocas y dejamos que nuestras lenguas exploraran las cavidades contrarias y disfrutamos de los breves segundos que duró ese contacto. Cuando nos separamos, nos mantuvimos cercanos y sin bailar, mientras nos seguíamos contemplando; sonreí levemente y él correspondió a mi sonrisa. Acto seguido, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo casi a los gritos pues el sonido de la música fuerte no nos dejaba hablar con normalidad.

―Te invito un trago, ¿quieres?

Lo pensé un par de segundos y volteé mi cabeza hacia donde había dejado a Bryan y sus amigos, pero no logré divisar a ninguno. A raíz de ello volví a mirar al hombre que tenía delante de mí y me encogí de hombros, después asentí con la cabeza y él me tomó del brazo, no a modo autoritario, sino para poder caminar juntos hasta la salida del dichoso club bailable.

 _Seguramente pensarán: ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Te estás yendo con un completo desconocido! Pues tranquilos, sé defenderme sólo y no acepto tragos que no preparen delante de mí ni cosas extrañas, además sé defensa personal. No digo que soy invencible, pero me tengo la suficiente confianza como para no tener miedo de los desconocidos. Y por si preguntan por otro tipo de protección, tengo tres preservativos en la billetera. Sí, tengo una amplia billetera, ¿algún problema con eso?_

Salimos del dicho club bailable y ambos respiramos casi a la vez, luego nos miramos y nos sonreímos por haber hecho la misma acción al mismo tiempo. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento y de colocarnos las camperas que llevábamos, las cuales pasamos a buscar en el guardarropas del lugar, emprendimos el camino al estacionamiento. Noté que su campera también era de cuero, sólo que de color negro. Contrastábamos bastante, pero admito que nos vemos bien juntos; _él también tiene buen estilo y buen gusto, seguramente no es neoyorkino._

Me dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del sitio y yo le seguí caminando a su lado. No intercambiamos palabras, pues el frío atroz que hacía me había dejado no sólo helado sino sin palabras también. Desde afuera se escuchaba la música del club gay y me pareció sumamente fastidioso, pero reconozco que me encanta ese ambiente ruidoso y molesto, es como mi segundo hogar, en las discos siempre me he sentido libre, casi tanto como en mi casa. Pasamos junto al guardia de la playa, a quien el hombre de cabello de dos tonos de azul le pagó una suma interesante, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Al parecer tiene plata el tipo, _¿quién será en realidad?_

Caminamos hacia un auto de los más lujosos de ese lugar, con razón le pagó tanto a ese sujeto del estacionamiento, seguramente tenía un especial cuidado con este auto. Lo contemplé bien y era de un negro profundo, ni siquiera pudiera haberlo confundido con gris o un negro opaco, y eso que a veces me confundo con los colores de los automóviles. Vi como sacaba sus llaves y apretaba el botón que desactivaba la alarma; _hombre precavido vale por dos dicen los viejos._ Seguí mi camino hacia la puerta y esperé un poco a que él subiera primero, pero me sorprendió más su gesto: se acercó a mí y me abrió la puerta, acto seguido me miró y me guiñó un ojo. _Seguramente es un hombre muy creído, pero me cayó bien su actitud._

Subí al auto y me acomodé en el asiento, que no podía ser más cómodo a decir verdad. Unos segundos después se subió el hombre dueño del auto. También se relajó en su asiento y tomó su celular, un modelo bastante nuevo, lo vi escribir un par de mensajes y me acordé de mi amigo. Por eso saqué también mi celular y le envié un mensaje, avisándole que no me esperasen y que no se preocuparan a menos que no los llamase mañana por la tarde. Después de enviar los mensajes correspondientes, suspiramos y nos miramos, le sonreí de buena manera y él hizo lo mismo.

―Lindo auto ―le dije algo asombrado y para romper el hielo. ― ¿Un Maserati?

―Maserati Ghibli para ser exactos ―completó la idea mientras apretaba un botón. De inmediato comencé a sentir el calor de la calefacción del vehículo y di un suspiro de alivio, mientras él esbozó una sonrisa y la acompañó con una suave risa.

―Debes tener mucho dinero para tener un auto así, ¿eh? ―le comenté fingiendo un gran asombro.

―Tú también debes tenerlo para usar ropa de esa marca ―me dijo, descubriendo mi fachada de hombre humilde. ―Y no eres de aquí, tienes un acento inglés bien marcado.

―Tú tampoco eres de aquí ―le comenté ahora que podía escucharlo con claridad sin la molesta música. ―Por tu acento, creo que no eres un hablante nativo del inglés, pero has pasado años viviendo entre hablantes de inglés.

―Correcto detective ―me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa. ―Crecí en Japón, pero mi padre y abuelo son rusos, por lo tanto viví un tiempo en Rusia. ―Explicó con seriedad mientras arrancaba el auto y lo ponía en marcha. El motor era apenas un silbido audible que acariciaba los oídos. Un auto muy lujoso a decir verdad.

Una vez salimos del estacionamiento comenzamos a andar por las calles y a platicar un poco más ameno, de la vida y de los diferentes países donde habíamos estado y vivido. Me pareció una persona algo serie y malhumorada, pero con un carisma bastante interesante, quizá fuese un poco creído en su hablar y con un ego prominente, casi tan alto como el mío, pero respaldado con un modelo de alta gama no es para menos, y vuelvo a repetir: sé elegir muy bien a mis futuros amantes.

―Ya dime ―le dije en medio de una casi carcajada que ambos habíamos dejado salir ante una ocurrencia graciosa. ― ¿Desde qué momento me estabas mirando?

―Desde que entraste con tu grupo de amigos y ese muchacho de cabello plateado que besaste con un hambre descomunal ―dijo con relajación y fruncí el ceño ante su descripción.

―No me parece una buena manera de dirigirte a un desconocido, eh ―le comenté mirando por la ventana aún con el ceño fruncido. Él simplemente suspiró, seguramente está pensando que no debería de haberme invitado a nada y se está arrepintiendo de su decisión, pero yo soy así y no voy a fingir algo que no soy sólo porque él es... él; de hecho no sé su nombre.

―Pues si me dices tu nombre no serás un desconocido para mí ―me dijo mientras aprovechaba el semáforo en rojo para tocarme desde el hombro y acariciar mi cuello con un tacto tan suave como lento y seductor. Al final sonreí, _me cae bien y me gusta el estilo de este sujeto._

―Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov ―le dije y le miré. ―También quisiera saber el tuyo…

―Kai ―dijo con simpleza y ladee la cabeza, ¿acaso era mucho pedirle un apellido? ―Hiwatari ―contestó y me miró.

― ¡¿Hiwatari?! ¡Con razón tienes este auto! ¡Eres el nieto de Voltaire: Kai! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ―grité sin pensarlo. Los Hiwatari son una familia de empresarios que tienen la mayor industria armamentística y logística, además de ser pioneros en todo tipo de tecnologías y trabajos con Drones para el gobierno y particulares. Se encargan de tantos artefactos tecnológicos y tienen tantas acciones en otras empresas que sinceramente ya no se sabe si todo o casi todo es de Hiwatari S.A.

―No es gran cosa, tú trabajas para la competencia ―dijo como si eso hubiera sido obvio pero para mí no lo era. Sí, la compañía para la que trabajo es la principal competencia de Hiwatari S.A., pero aún no llegamos a la cantidad de clientes o proveedores como ellos. Sin embargo, lo que más me llama la atención es:

― ¿De dónde me conoces?

―Una vez fui a una junta de accionistas y en ella estabas tú defendiendo a tu compañía, no me interesaba ninguna oferta en ese momento… pero tú lograste hacer que muchos tipos poderosos invirtieran en la tuya. Llamaste mi atención en ese momento, pero nunca imaginé que te encontraría en un lugar así ―me explicó mientras yo hacía un breve viaje al pasado y rememoraba esos momentos.

―Cierto. La junta de Londres, recuerdo eso; fue una buena junta para mí y la compañía ―le contesté recordando cómo me costó convencer a la gente y cómo me felicitaron por el buen trabajo y por eso mismo me ascendieron de puesto. ―A decir verdad… tampoco esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este.

―Cosas del destino ―comentó a modo de cierre del tema del que estábamos hablando. Acto seguido hubo cinco segundos de silencio y, cuando nuevamente un semáforo dio en rojo, Kai me miró y dijo: ―Ahora decide, ¿vamos a tomar algo a un bar o vamos a mi casa a tomar algo?

Era una pregunta capciosa y con doble sentido, a mí no me engaña. Me reí y removí en mi asiento, que era extremadamente cómodo, y mientras pensaba miraba mi celular y acomodaba mi campera de cuero a un costado, pues tanto peso sobre mí me estaba dando calor. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, una hora relativamente temprana, y mañana sería domingo; ya sé quién es el sujeto, no es un desconocido y su identidad me dio una gran confianza; y ya avisé a los chicos que no me esperen ni nada por el estilo. _En otras palabras, tengo la noche para mí, o nosotros dado el caso._

― ¿Qué tragos tienes en tu casa? ―le pregunté y él sonrió con satisfacción, lo cual me alegró bastante dado que ahora sé que él esperaba esa respuesta.

― ¿Te gusta el Martini, el mojito y la _caipirinha_? ―me comentó diciendo la última palabra con un tono portugués que se me hizo demasiado brasileño como para tratarse de un asiático. Seguramente también sabe ese idioma, es un tipo muy inteligente.

―Entonces ahí quiero ir ―le corroboré causando que él desviara el rumbo hacia su lugar de residencia.

 _ **If "Manners maketh man" as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say**_

Entré por la puerta que conecta el garaje con la casa. A decir verdad, esperaba que tuviera una mansión como la de los ricachones de las películas, pero no era así. Era una casa en la cual la planta baja tenía el living-comedor, la cocina y un baño; mientras que asumo que en la planta superior debe tener dos habitaciones o quizá tres y otro baño. Es bastante pequeña y acogedora, lo que sí destaca es la presencia de un hogar en medio del living. Ante mi asombro al ver las paredes color pastel, las fotos familiares ‒de sus padres y amigos sobretodo‒ y los cuadros y adornos pintorescos, asumo que traídos de alrededor del mundo o de sus viajes, dejó escapar una suave y apenas audible risa.

Kai entró detrás de mí y se dirigió primero a encender el _hogar_ , o chimenea, el cual contaba con algo de leña, lo que le dio un aire rústico a la pequeña y nada humilde casa. Una vez encendido y brindando su calor, se volteó y encendió su equipo de música, con música bailable, pero a veces oscilaba con el rock tranquilo y un poco de música vieja. Después me contempló mientras yo miraba embelesado las llamas del fuego encender la leña y, no sólo brindar calor, sino también iluminar el lugar. Aunque admito que su casa no estaba para nada fría.

―Ponte cómodo, Yuriy ―me dijo indicando que me sentara en algunos de los sillones ubicados alrededor del hogar. En medio de todos esos sillones había una mesa ratona con un par de adornos, _seguramente le gustan muchos los recuerdos a este sujeto._

Pese a que me dijo eso le seguí con la mirada y le miré en la cocina. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había una especie de "bar" con varias copas y vasos que dividía la cocina del living-comedor. Pronto noté que había un estante donde había más copas y vasos similares, y después me percaté de que los utensilios sobre la "mesa-bar" estaban sucios. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomé las cosas y las llevé a la cocina, para que fueran lavadas.

―Veo que hicieron la previa de la salida en tu casa ―le comenté riendo un poco con los vasos y copas en la mano.

Se volteó y me miró, al parecer había olvidado acomodar parte de la cocina y cosas que habían hecho con sus amigos y lo ordenaba ahora antes de dedicarme todo su tiempo. Sonrió y tomó lo que le ofrecía para ponerlos dentro de la pileta de la cocina y volver a mirarme.

―Estaré contigo en un par de minutos ―comentó antes de seguir lavando las cosas.

 _Un hombre rico, autosuficiente, ordenado y limpio, si hay un ser perfecto, además de quien les habla, ese es Kai Hiwatari._ Eso lo hace aún más atractivo, al menos para mí, que me gustan los hombres responsables, guapos y con un sentido del orden y la limpieza alejado de los cánones varoniles establecidos. _No me gusta el estereotipo de macho sucio y desordenado._

Me senté en una de las banquetas del bar y contemplé alrededor, todo me llamaba la atención. Pude ver que había un equipo de música con mucha potencia en un rincón y un televisor pantalla plana en una de las paredes más alejadas del hogar, casi se lo podría confundir con un cuadro más por lo poco tosco y delicado del mismo.

―Bueno ahora sí ―comentó regresando conmigo acompañado de un bandeja, que lo hacía lucir como un verdadero _barman_ , sobre la cual había un grupo de vasos, varias botellas, un par de copas, un cubo con mucho hielo dentro y un plato con hojas de menta y rodajas de limón. Lo mire entre risueño y sorprendido, no puedo creer las locuras que tiene en la mente este hombre. ― ¿Qué deseas tomar primero?

― ¿Primero? ―le dije aún más sorprendido.

―Claro. Te dije que había Martini, mojito o caipiriña ―respondió riendo.

― ¡Cierto! ―respondí y decidí comenzar por el Martini.

Y así comenzó la mitad de la noche, con él preparando tragos con varios licores y mezclándolos con menta y a veces rodajas de limón. Me quedé hipnotizado mientras lo veía hacer esos tragos y mientras más hacía, más tomábamos y más nos reíamos de todo lo que hablábamos. Me contó que de joven había trabajado en un bar local y que había aprendido ahí a preparar todos esos tragos y con esa técnica, utilizando los vasos a modo de cascada para que los licores se mezclaran de una manera más vistosa y extravagante.

He de admitir, que mientras más cosas hacía más me excitaba y más contemplaba su cuerpo, su torso, sus piernas, su brazos y sobre todo… _sus ojos_. Esos ojos rojos como el fuego que parecía que me llamaban e invitaban a la lujuria, que me hacían volar por breves lapsos de tiempo y perderme en su contemplación. Por un momento me sentí un estúpido pendejo enamoradizo, de esos con hormonas a flor de piel, etapa que ya había concluido, pero él me hizo volver a sentir y volver a desear, pero sobretodo, _volver a sentirme deseado de tal manera por otro hombre._

Sin darnos cuenta el efecto del alcohol en nuestros cuerpos y el deseo de tenernos el uno al otro fue consumiendo nuestra visión, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes. Sin notarlo siquiera, terminamos en el sillón más grande de la sala, frente al hogar y besándonos apasionadamente mientras a dos vasos de caipiriña les faltaba un cuarto de su contenido.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar por los cuerpos contrarios y pronto nos fundimos en la caricias casi desesperadas de dos personas con las hormonas y el deseo a flor de piel. Sentía sus manos pasarse por debajo de mi camisa y no pude evitar que las mías se dignaran a tocar su pecho finamente tonificado. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos desorbitados nos contemplamos dejando traslucir nuestra lujuria. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar yo mismo con el juego previo, fue Kai quien se adelantó hacia mí y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras lamía y chupaba lentamente mi cuello. Pude escuchar varias palabras obscenas que salían de su boca mientras terminaba con su labor.

Debo admitir que entre sus palabras, su aliento cálido chocando contra mi piel y sus manos acariciando mi abdomen y deteniéndose a juguetear con mis pezones, el éxtasis había comenzado a sentirse. Sentirme deseado de esta manera y sentir como alguien más toma las riendas en una relación es algo que me excita y, aunque casi nadie lo consigue, Kai Hiwatari lo está logrando. No pude evitar dejar salir un leve gemido cuando presionó y jaló con fuerza uno de mis pezones. Eso debo admitir que me encendió y no pude evitar alejarme de él y terminar de quitarme la camisa frente a sus ojos antes de avanzar hacia su cuerpo a gatas y posicionarme encima. Me miró algo sorprendido pero acarició mi cabeza, siguiendo por mi espalda.

Comencé un beso lujurioso, donde nuestras lenguas se peleaban para obtener el control de la situación y donde nuestros deseos se fundían en la saliva que mezclábamos en ese momento. Mientras el beso se mantenía, podía sentir como un par de manos juguetonas se adentraban en mi pantalón y aproveché esa especie de distracción para comenzar a quitarle la camisa, pues no me contenté con simplemente desabotonarla. Me separé de él nuevamente, pero esta vez buscando aire, para después mirarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde tienes las manos? ―le susurré al oído.

―A donde quiero llegar ―me respondió lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mí oreja. Moví levemente las caderas al ritmo de la música que sonaba a modo de fondo de esta escena tan erótica. Pude sentir sus manos presionar con fuerza mi trasero y con más deseos me removí entre sus manos.

Comencé a besar su cuello con lentitud, repartiendo lamitas y leves mordiscos y chupones, no quería dejarle ninguna marca. De a poco fui descendiendo por su torso, provocándole escalofríos y leves gemidos, que más sonaban a gruñidos, cuando me detuve en sus pezones para mordisquearlos, chuparlos y lamerlos como si se trataran de chupetines. _Debo admitir que los chupetines son un buen elemento de seducción, yo lo usaba cuando tenía entre 13 y 15 años... Nah, no creo haber sido muy promiscuo._

Pero no me detuve en sus pezones y continué bajando, comenzando a recostarme en el sillón, justo entre las piernas de mi compañero sexual. De a poco pude sentir como las manos del hombre comenzaban a tocar y a acariciar mi espalda, llegando a mi cabeza y acariciando mi cabello con una parsimonia casi aterradora, pero sobre todo tentadora. Con delicadeza, como sólo mis manos pueden hacerlo, desabroché su pantalón, descubriendo una prominente erección debajo de un bóxer negro. Lo acaricié con suavidad por encima de la ropa interior mientras lo miraba a los ojos y veía su excitación plasmada en sus ojos, en su respiración entrecortada y su pecho que subía y bajaba.

Seguí acariciándolo con mucho deseo, buscando estimularlo por un rato más, pero no podía evitar relamerme los labios y contemplar con más ganas ese miembro que sostenía entre mis manos. Lentamente bajé su pantalón, mas él, ayudando con sus piernas, terminó de quitárselo por completo; lo siguiente que desapareció fueron sus zapatillas y medias, pero no sé en qué momento se habrá deshecho de esos elementos. Una vez lo tuve únicamente en ropa interior, me reincorporé un poco, y él hizo lo mismo. Me acerqué más para besarle sus labios con sutileza y después avancé hacia su oído.

―Quítalo ―le dije y escuché cómo suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, pues había apretado levemente su erección para después subir mis manos hasta sus hombros. ―Por favor ―agregué en tono de súplica. Acto seguido, sentí cómo su cuerpo se removía debajo del mío

Cuando las bajé las manos, no encontré más ropa, sólo piel. Volví a verlo a los ojos y enarqué una ceja, sé que él me entiende; sólo asintió y besó mi frente, cosa que yo interpreté como una afirmación y un permiso. Afirmación de que realmente es seguro para mí hacer esto y permiso para hacer lo que deseo hacer.

Sin detenerme y sin pensarlo más, bajé hasta su entrepierna y comencé a lamer su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, deteniéndome a chupar la punta de ese prominente miembro con lentitud y determinación. Escuchar sus leves gemidos y sus palabras de deseo, lo suficientemente altas como para que las escuchara yo y sólo yo, me hizo sentir más escalofríos y más deseos que lograban que le propinara más placer. Sentía como jalaba mi cabello cada vez que lo introducía completamente en mi boca y lo soltaba de repente. Fue en cuestión de segundos, cuando mis manos comenzaron a tocar con suavidad sus testículos, que sentí cómo me jalaba del pelo tan fuerte que tuve que separarme de su miembro. Lo miré con enojo y excitación, _me acaba de cortar la diversión en el mejor momento._ Acto seguido, lo vi negar con la cabeza.

―Es injusto que yo tenga toda la diversión, ¿no? ―me dijo con voz seductora y con el pecho un poco sudado por el placer.

―S…sí ―le respondí igual de agitado. Me dejé guiar por él, quien me indicó sentarme en sus piernas. Al principio me sentí algo avergonzado, no entiendo la razón de ello.

―Sólo relájate un poco pelirrojo ―me siguió susurrando al oído mientras bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón y desprendía el botón del mismo. Me quedé sin decir o hacer algo, mas cuando sentí su mano deslizarse no sólo por encima de mi bóxer, sino adentrándose en él no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y recostar mi espalda contra su pecho.

―Necesitas atención también, ¿no? ―me seguía susurrando al oído mientras sentía sus dos manos en mi miembro, estimulándome, presionando y acariciando con fuerza y podía sentir los besos que depositaba en mi cuello con fluidez, las lamidas, las leves chupadas… Era un éxtasis sentir manos, su boca y su lengua actuando. _Delicioso, simplemente delicioso._ Me quedé sin palabras y sólo pude dejar salir gemidos que se comenzaban a atorar en mi garganta y me pedían salir con urgencia.

Pronto me di cuenta de que sólo una de sus manos estaba jugando con mi miembro mientras que la otra comenzaba a adentrarse en mis pantalones, por detrás obviamente. Al principio sentí cómo presionaba mis glúteos con cierta fuerza como si me masajeara suavemente, mas al estar sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello, los besos y la atención en mi miembro y testículos poca atención podía prestarle a la mano que jugueteaba detrás de mí. Mi respiración agitada y mis gemidos le hacían notar que no la estaba pasando nada pero nada mal, es por esa razón que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el éxtasis y la excitación. Sin embargo, se me escapó un leve sobresalto cuando sentí como un dedo jugueteaba en mi entrada, rozándola con una falsa timidez mezclada con un fuerte descaro.

Me volteé y le miré desde donde estaba, pude ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y ladeé la cabeza, buscando una explicación a su sonrisa. Obviamente, entiendo el motivo, pero igual es parte de mí _ser_ ser de esta manera. Él me dio un leve beso en el cuello y después me quitó todas las manos que tenía sobre mí. Pude sentir algo duro entre mis glúteos y me removí en mi lugar, comenzando a subir y bajar, haciendo que mi compañero se excitara aún más, cosa que se hizo más notoria cuando dejó salir un fuerte suspiro.

Decidimos no perder el tiempo, por lo que entre que me terminaba de quitar la ropa, terminé recostado boca abajo en la mesa-bar, mientras Kai se colocaba detrás comenzando a estimular y ensanchar mi entrada. _Se podría decir que es lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida, nunca había sentido dedos danzar en mi interior que no produjeran ni siquiera molestias, sólo placer… placer y… Ah, placer. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado gráfico? Quizá sí, pero se joden porque esto está siendo lo mejor que me pasó en la vida._

Sentir su miembro dentro de mí fue el doble de placentero. Sí, al principio sí sentir que me partían en dos, pese a ello el dolor fue algo soportable, más porque al principio fue introduciéndose de manera lenta; _debe ser consciente de su considerable tamaño._ Una vez estuvo todo dentro, se quedó quieto, esperando a que me acostumbrase a su intromisión. Podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello, mi espalda y mis glúteos; trataba de calmar mi respiración y con ello relajar mis músculos, cosa de que "el elemento extraño" no generara más dolor. _No me había sentido tan cuidado desde que tuve mi primera vez con un gay experimentado_ , sonreí ante este pensamiento.

En cuanto me sentí confiado y la excitación regresó, comencé a moverme yo primero y se me escapó un gemido bastante fuerte. A causa de ello, Kai comenzó con las embestidas. Fuertes, rápidas, lento, suave, brusco… era todo eso a la vez o primero uno y después lo otro. Comencé a gemir y casi gritar, la verdad es que no me contuve mientras lo sentía salir y entrar en mi cuerpo. No pude durar mucho más, pues terminé acabando sobre la mesa-bar con un último grito de placer. Y aunque mi mente divagaba, mi vista parecía nublada y mi cuerpo se sentía débil, me mantuve en pie por unos segundos más hasta que sentí un gruñido de mi compañero, seguido de su miembro ensanchándose en mi interior y una calidez que lo invadió. Los dos terminamos con las respiraciones agitadas y desplomados sobre la pobre mesa-bar.

Una vez nos pudimos recuperar de tantas emociones, Kai salió de mi interior y yo me incorporé, pero sinceramente las piernas me pesaban y no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme de pie. Me sujeté de su hombro y él pronto rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Nos miramos y sonreímos con sinceridad, había sido lo más genial del mundo y ahora sólo nos quedaba estar con nosotros mismos. No pude notar en qué momento rodeé el cuello del empresario con ambos brazos. Luego de ello compartimos nuevamente miradas y nos acercamos lo suficiente como para darnos un beso rápido, cálido y hasta con… _cariño_.

Me condujo de regreso al sillón y luego se dirigió al equipo de música y lo apagó. No pude evitar emitir un suspiro, pues me estaba taladrando los oídos con tanto ruido. Después lo vi caminar, desnudo, hacia mí, no pude evitar mirar su entrepierna con fijeza, hasta que escuché el sonido de un beso y redirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro. Me sonrojé y él se relamió los labios. Lo vi tomar sus bóxeres y colocárselos, después caminó hacia la cocina y regresó con dos vasos de jugo de naranja, lo supe porque lo probé. Después de ello me pasó mi bóxer y me lo coloqué, se lo agradecí y los dos nos quedamos mirando el fuego del hogar, que aún no se consumía.

―Fue genial ―dijo Kai y me miró fijo por unos segundos. Yo al principio dudé y después me recargué en su hombro. Para mi sorpresa él me abrazó con suavidad.

―Me encantó también… Eres genial ―le comuniqué con sinceridad y él acarició mi hombro desnudo. Nos miramos de nuevo y compartimos un beso, para después perderme en sus ojos y sentir, por primera vez en años, que mi corazón estaba lleno de muchas emociones, _de paz, de felicidad,_ no quería irme a casa y esperar al próximo fin de semana para un nuevo amante, quería quedarme en ese lugar un poco más de tiempo. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé mejor en su hombro.

―Supongo que también podrás quedarte hasta mañana, ¿no?

―Sí, no veo por qué no ―le respondí y sentí cómo me tomó de la mano.

―Supongo que la semana entrante tendrás un tiempo para una reunión de negocios, me parece que podría invertir en tu compañía.

― ¿Acaso hiciste todo lo que hiciste para lograr eso? ―le pregunté ofendido y enojado. _¿Acaso este imbécil me sedujo para lograr un buen negocio?_

― ¡Claro que no! ―me respondió y ahora él mismo parecía ofendido por mi cuestionamiento. ―No me acuesto con personas por esos motivos tan estúpidos. Lo hice porque me pareciste atractivo, un tipo bastante interesante y con una personalidad que me sedujo lo suficiente como para llegar a este punto. ―Hizo una leve pausa para mirarme fijamente, acaricia mi cabeza y bajar la cabeza para susurrar en mi oído: ―Y hacerle el amor pese a no conocerlo del todo.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente como un gran halago a mí mismo. Nuevamente, me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo, como cuando llevaba el paraguas en un día soleado, _o sea, esta mañana_. Es un gran hombre, un hombre rico, poderoso, guapo y dominante, pero a la vez humilde, considerado y atento. Supongo que tiene una combinación de cualidades que lo hace el doble o triple de atractivo y que me generan deseos de volverlo a ver otro día más.

―En ese caso, sí habrá tiempo ―le respondí.

Se podría decir que esa fue la noche que menos he dormido en mi vida, pues nos dirigimos a su recámara, a la cual no le presté mucha atención. Sólo nos recostamos en su cama, la cual era bastante grande como para que los dos durmiéramos muy cómodamente. Tuvimos sexo un par de veces más, e inclusive esa misma mañana de domingo. _Es genial este hombre, definitivamente ya me enamoré de él_ … _¿Qué? Es el más atractivo que he visto y es con el que mejor sexo tengo, es algo que no se puede desperdiciar. Pero hablando de manera no frívola, creo que podría encariñarme con este hombre._

Aún sigo extrañando a mi amada Inglaterra, aún sigo pensando que New York es una pocilga de lo más repugnante y con el peor gusto del mundo, con ropa fea, gente fea y con clima feo. Pero ahora pienso que quizá no es el peor lugar del mundo, tiene buenas discotecas con gays bastante agradables a mi forma de verlo. Pero sobretodo pienso… que la mezcla de ruso y japonés es muy buena mezcla, y lo bueno de que esta ciudad de mierda sea un punto internacional, es que puedo encontrar la mezcla de ruso y japonés perfecta.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso pensaron que iba a decir algo bueno de New York? ¿O de Estados Unidos? Pues no, queridos y queridas._

 _¡Larga vida a mi amada Inglaterra!_

 _ **I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
I'm an alien, **__**I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York**_

‒ ‒ ‒

 **Nota final:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mil gracias por leerlo y mil y un gracias si comentan. Acepto las críticas constructivas!

Kitty fuera, paz! ¡Larga vida a la amada Argentina!

PD: les vuelvo a recomendar que escuchen la canción de "Despacito" en la versión del link de al principio! :D


End file.
